gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
13: IT’S OUR OWN PERSONAL FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!
(Leigh, Meagan, Ronnie, Patrick. Special guests: Christie, Chris) * We’re all adults here. * Commoner Adele (played by Christie PH wife) joins us. She saw Fina flying over, and was attracted to the sparkles! * We come into the dungeon and re push up the fallen pillar. * We cross the water elemental pool, and search for traps, and skillfully disarm a trap in the door. * Andrich sneaks forward into the room, and archers spring out from an island in the middle of the room! ** 2 arrows hit andrich ** Both andrich and durkris pass a fear check ** Oris hits one with a firebolt ** Fina does fire hands, and wipes out 2 of the 4! ** Tarlenheim runs forward and immediately falls into the moat around the island with the skeletons ' ** '''Durkris throws a javelin and kills one of the skeletons ' ** '''Adele (commoner) shoots and misses ** Skeleton shoots and misses tarlenheim ** Oris hits with sacred flame! ** Fina, misses with the first bow shot from her crazy new bow ** Tarlenhiem smashes the remaining skeleton with barrowraiser! ''' *** '''LOOT **** Shortbow, compound (3) **** Shortbow, (special unclean bow) ' * '''Search for more traps and treasure ' * '''Oris heals Tarlenheim! Ahhh, so much better feels. * Durk sends Fang into the water to search, and finds! ** Wand (in magic it says camparisande an accented e) ** Green key (solid gold key with jewals) * It’s the half-speed heroes! (all of our rolls are so bad.) * 2nd commoner run up to the group (Ludwig played by Chris, PH’s brother) * We continue deeper into the dungeon, Ludwig leads the way! * Into a room of 3 chests ** He looks closer at one, and then opens a chest and takes 6 acid damage as it explodes outward! He only had 9 total (Eric: How does your character react? Chris: “This was supposed to go a lot betta”) Inside: Nothing ** 2nd chest, nothing (Adele is the only one who found the dart trap. Oris tuns the chest, and shoots the dart into the wall). It has a bobble head of disappointment ''' ** '''3rd Chest the durk just smashes open the chest, 2 golden tiki idols sit facing each other. Durk looks for a pressure plate, and sees one. Ludwig offers some of his shirt for a pouch, and Indiana jones the idol off of the pressure plate *** He take both idols successfully. ** 4th chest, open safely, and seems to be empty. Ro1l, 20! There is a hidden bottom. 4 potions! *** Nobody could figure out the potions, so andrich just grabs them to look at later. ** 5th chest: Adele searches for and finds a trap, then successfully disarms it! 300 gold! And a gold diadem ' ** '''Durkris searches a barrel, it is full of nails. Durkris smashes the barrel...the floor is now rough terrain. ' * '''We go back to a room we passed earlier * Used the golden key to open an ornate lock! It disables the trap. * Inside is a HUGE OGRE (dead) and two direwolf looking things. LIke an Oni, but from tibet. The dogs are fu dogs * Turn 1. ** Ludwig flies into action first, and hits with a bow! (he hit with a NINE. it’s a big monster. It’s taking up 4 squares.) ** Fina moves up, and fires some sorta magic fire beam. Hits! ** Oris hits with magic missile! ** Monsters turn! They surround tarlenheim! Only one dog hits with a bite ** Durkris hits one dog with his ax! ** Adele hits the same dog with her “stabbing knife”! Ran up then ran away. * Turn 2 ** Ludwig runs up from the back and lands a stabbing spear thrust for max damage, killing it! ** Fina unleashes witchbolt and hits the main guy! ** Tarlenheim hits with both, sneak attack to the dog, and regular to the giant ** The bad guys both miss Tarlenheim as he twirls ''' ** '''Oris presents a striped cat, yells some latin words, and the cat shoots beams of energy from its mouth. The beasts are afraid, and they turn in terror and flee. This gives Tarlenhiem an opportunity attack on the big guy, and he dies fleeing! *** (Oris, “I really like my cat!”) ' *** '“Durk likes Pie, and has sensitive nipples.” *** “Heartwarming Violence.” ** Durkris throws a javelin, and kills the last one ** LOOT *** Jeweled collars, fanciful as from thailand. Seem valuable (50 GP each) *** Thai ceremonial armor breastplate, it is magical and resizes to the bearer. (Tian xia imperial guard breastplate. When worn, Once per day on an intimidation attempt, +8 intimidation. Successfully intimidated being MUST do a dash action away) *** Championship belt, warrior girdle 8” high, hvy animal hide with plates. (Adds +2 AC if awesome) No attunement. Required *** Weapon, dorje each head does 1d8 point of damage and two attacks, (so 2d8) ''' * '''The random wand that was found was tested by oris on the way out. It creates a big tent of sorts to give shelter to adventurers * TOTAL LOOT ** Shortbow, compound (3) ** Shortbow, (special unclean bow) unidentified ** Small Disappointed bobble head (Ludwig has) ** Small “Laughing-at-you” statue. Does nothing. (Ludwig has) ** 2 golden tiki idols (Durk has) ** 4 potions (Tarlenhiem has) unidentified ** Diadem (Worth 300 GP, Adele currently has) ** Ornate Golden Key (Durk has) ** Jeweled collars (2) (50 GP each) ** Tian xia imperial guard breastplate. +8 to intimidation once per day. Successfully intimidated being MUST do a dash action away. ** Warrior girdle (+2 AC) No attunement required. (tarlenheim has) ** Weapon, Dorje 1d8 DMG. One attack action allows two attacks (so up to 2d8) Category:Game notes Category:The Barrow downs campaign